Freeway Killer (2010)
Freeway Killer is a 2010 horror film directed by John Morlowski and written by David Birke starring Scott Anthony Leet, Cole Williams, Dusty Sorg, Michael Rooker, Debbon Ayer, and Eileen Dietz. The film is based on true events and follows the story of serial killer William Bonin, one of three killers who claimed several victims on the freeways of California in the 1970s and 1980s. The film was released by Image Entertainment on February 16, 2010. William Bonin (Scott Anthony Leet) recollects his life to Ruth Slobod (Debbon Ayer), the mother of one of his victims. The flashback sequence begins with Bonin inviting two hitchhikers for a ride in his Chevy van, charming them into his confidence. Once he has them in his power, he murders one young man and reveals an alliance with accomplice Vernon Butts (Dusty Sorg). Soon, Bonin stalks Kyle Peterson (Cole Williams), a timid teenager who works at a local shop. Initially planning to kill him, Bonin offers that they bond to take what they want. Bonin begins to harden him by getting him to boldly blow off a date with his girlfriend, Lisa. Bonin introduces him to Butts, and they show him their "family album" of murders. Taking him under his wing, Bonin "trains" Kyle to give in to his violent impulses, and eventually guides Kyle into committing his first murder. Unsatisfied, Bonin embarks on a hunt for more young men, taking Kyle with him. Later, Bonin visits his alcoholic mother (Eileen Dietz) who is lonely after parting with Bonin's father, against whom she holds contempt. She also regrets abandoning Bonin, and tells him he should hate her. That night, Butts, who resents having been replaced by Kyle as Bonin's protegé, tells Kyle about Bonin's homosexual experiences in the U.S. Air Force. Butts states that Bonin has a sickness that makes him think he controls the world, which sends Bonin into a frenzy. Later that night, when Butts harms himself, Bonin reconnects with him. After Kyle sees this, he distances himself from the two of them. Bonin tries to contact Kyle, who won't answer his phone. The next day, Bonin kills two more victims on the freeway. He searches for more accomplices and soon recruits William Pugh (Thomas Curtis). This is short-lived after he kills another young victim and Pugh flees, horrified. Bonin looks for Pugh at his house only to discover from his father (James Babson) that his name is actually Billy and he is in police custody for trying to steal a car. Bonin also learns that police are onto the freeway killer and spots a mysterious car observing him while listening to the news reports on the radio. He makes a stop at a newsstand to pick up the Orange County Register, and begins talking to an older man, whom he suspects to be a police officer. Bonin, frustrated, returns home and finds the same mysterious car is stalking his home. He tries to contact Butts, but he won’t pick up. Bonin accosts Kyle at night after work, and attempts to convince him to throw off police by committing "one last murder". Kyle refuses, however, and takes off with Lisa in his new car. While driving, Bonin becomes aware of a car following him, but still picks up a teenage hitchhiker. Bonin promptly has a nervous breakdown, frightening the hitchhiker into departing his vehicle, but Bonin stops him and strangles him with a tire iron and his victim's own t-shirt. Shortly after, a rescue team arrives on the scene to arrest Bonin. As he is taken into custody, he realizes that Detective St. John (Michael Rooker), whom he saw at the newsstand, was the one watching him after all. Officers also track down and arrest Kyle. In the interrogation room, Bonin admits to St. John that he committed most if the murders by himself, but that Butts was his accomplice for the later crimes; Butts is arrested, and hangs himself in jail. St. John then confronts Bonin with his psychiatric profile, which reveals that he had been neglected by his mother and molested by his grandfather. Reverting to the outset of the film, Ruth suspects that Bonin is simply using her for company, and that he knows nothing about her son. Before she leaves, however, Bonin makes up a story about killing Ruth's son to protect Kyle, the actual murderer. Ruth vows to witness his death, and later attends his execution while carrying a picture of her son.